1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, and more particularly to the field of quick-release electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick-release electrical connectors are employed, for example, to make electrical connections between missile launch equipment and a ballastic missile up until launching. For such purposes, it is important that the connector should possess "fail-safe" characteristics. Bayonet-coupled connectors have been found to be unsuitable in that their quick-release mechanism will usually only function properly if the two parts of the connector have been fully coupled together. On the other hand, screw-coupled connectors are not prone to this failing, and furthermore, they have the advantage that it is easier to apply a high mating force to couple the two parts fully together.
Examples of screw-coupled quick-release electrical connectors are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,316. This specification describes connectors which have on one part a rotatable coupling ring with tangs which normally, in their relaxed state, diverge from one another. A retaining sleeve is provided in conjunction with the tangs to deflect them radially inwards to a position where they extend generally parallel to the axis of the connector. The tangs are internally screwthreaded and, when deflected radially inwards by the sleeve, can engage with a complementary external screw-thread on the other part of the connector to enable coupling of the two parts. A lanyard release ring or similar means is provided to enable the sleeve to be withdrawn from its tang-deflecting position. When the sleeve is thereby withdrawn the tangs spring radially outwards and are no longer held in engagement with the said external screwthread. Rapid uncoupling of the two parts by application of an axial quick-release force can then take place.
With the quick-release connectors of this earlier U.S. Patent, the tangs of the coupling ring assume whenever possible a position in which they no longer secure the two parts of the connector together. The retaining sleeve is essential for deflecting the tangs radially inwards to a position where they can engage the external screwthread of the other part of the connector. Thus, unintentional withdrawal of the sleeve, or any other functional failure thereof, inevitably leads to disengagement of the tangs whereby premature uncoupling of the connector can occur.